Days at Smash Mansion
by Rokuro-Yamada
Summary: A series of one shots focusing on each character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. There may be some implications of Yuri, so be wary of that. Make sure to R&R!
1. Mario

**Hello Smash fans! With the release of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS just a day away, I've decided to start up a series of one shots based on each character present in the game! This will include the alternate customization of Olimar, Alph, but I won't be including the Koopalings due to how many Mario characters are in the game as it is. After this series is done, expect more Smash Mansion related stories in the future. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was late at night**,** and the next day, the doors of Smash Mansion would officially open for all fighters. The original twelve fighters were always at the mansion early, ready to greet the veterans and newcomers alike. Every night before the opening of the mansion, Mario would sit on the front porch and smoke a cigar, his last bit of time to himself before the others arrived. No one else knew about this tradition of himself, and he thought that was fine.

In some red sweat pants and a grey t-shirt, he made his way to the front door, a cigar box in his hand. He then proceeded to sit down on his chair, light his cigar, and stare into the stars when he heard light footsteps coming from behind him, and a door opening. He turned his head to see Luigi, in his green and white striped pajamas and matching slippers. "Oh, hey bro. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. I just couldn't sleep and I thought being outside would help." Luigi spoke out. Mario just grinned. "Hey, it's alright Luigi. Come on, take a seat. We can talk for awhile if you think that'll help." Luigi walked over to the chair next his brother's. There was silence for a short while until he finally spoke up.

"Hey, Mario... do you ever think Daisy will get in?" Mario turned to face his brother. "We only ever see her at photo shoots for the trophies, and seeing her there again this time just makes me feel like she'll never get in." Mario set his cigar down. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'd love to see her get in as much as you would, but these things take time. Master Hand just needs to see how she'd be a unique fighter. That's how it was with Wario, remember? All he had for awhile were those platformers, barely different from ours, and then when his micro games came out, he was finally unique enough to get a spot. I'm sure Daisy will get in. Trust me on this bro."

Luigi smiled. His brother always knew how to cheer him up when he was down in the dumps. "Thanks Mario. That really makes me feel better. Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep now." Mario chuckled. "Anytime Luigi. Now you go get some rest. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Luigi then walked back into the house, with Mario feeling satisfied, knowing that he had renewed a sense of faith in his brother's heart.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little short for your taste! This is only the first chapter, so don't worry. Future chapters will be longer. I'll be tackling characters by series the way they're represented in the complete roster, with the exception of Dr. Mario, Lucina, and Dark Pit, as they will be added in along with the other representatives of their series. Hoped you guys enjoyed, and I'll be back with Luigi next time!**


	2. Luigi

**I'm not dead! Sorry for taking so long with this one guys. I had half of this written, and then Smash came out and took over my life. Then came school, so I had little time for finishing this. Anyway, after a long wait, here's the Luigi chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

Luigi caught the incoming frisbee, and threw it back to the Duck Hunt Dog, his faithful duck companion flying just above. The two had just finished a quick one minute match, the animal duo coming out on top, so Luigi decided to play a game of frisbee on the front lawn to congratulate them.

After a few more throws, the three heard the pre-dinner bell ring out, marking the end of their game. Luigi turned to the dog, and started patting his upper leg. "Come on buddy, let's go see what Bowser cooked up tonight." The dog then ran off to Luigi, the duck flying close behind. Reaching the front porch, Luigi set the frisbee down on the ground and opened the door for the duo, who both darted to the kitchen.

Luigi saw Mario and Sonic were sitting on the couch in the main room watching some replays of the days matches, and walked over to get a better look. "Man, today just really wasn't Olimar's day." Sonic spoke up. "Yeah, poor guy. I gave him box of Skittles when I saw him earlier. Looked really down." Luigi responded. Mario turned to his brother. "Nice match today Weeg. You were really giving that pup a run for his money." Luigi blushed and scratched behind his head. "Thanks bro. Hey, you up for some Monopoly in the meeting room after dinner?" Mario grinned. "What kind of question is that? I'm definitely in! Sonic, you wanna come?" Keeping his eyes on the screen, Sonic replied, "Eh, Amy's making a visit tomorrow. Gotta make my room nice. You guys have fun though." Mario then stood up and made his way to his room. "Save a seat next to you for me bro. I'll meet you at the table once I'm all cleaned up." Luigi smiled. "You bet!" Luigi smiled. He felt lucky to have a brother like Mario.

* * *

**Sorry that this one is shorter than the Mario chapter! I just really wanted to get this out quickly for you guys. Next up is obviously Peach's chapter, but maybe I'll switch things up when it comes to chapters in the future. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Peach

**Once again, I made you all wait too long for a chapter. I'm sorry that these are coming out so slowly, and that they're so short, but they are just short one-shots after all. Anyway, this is the Peach chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Peach was taking a leisurely stroll through the Trophy Gallery of the mansion, admiring each beautifully detailed trophy. Each one was created by taking a photo of the real life object or person, which was then converted into a 3D image, and the process of making the trophy only went on from there. This time around, Peach noted that the trophies seemed much better than they did during previous tournaments. She could actually see the stitches of Ness's favorite striped shirt, and Duck Hunt's trophy seemed almost lifelike.

However, there was always one trophy that Peach made a point in seeing every day: Rosalina's. Being the only female representative for the Mario universe was something that bothered her during the days of Melee and Brawl, but having friends like Zelda and Samus, as well as those from her own universe, helped her to ignore that. When Peach discovered that Rosalina would be joining the next tournament, she was the most excited she'd ever been in awhile. Finally, another girl for her to spend time with! While the two were very close back in the Mushroom Kingdom, they seemed distant at the mansion. Of course they would occasionally get together for tea every now and then, but they were never together as often as Peach was used to.

"Oh Rosalina, I just wish we could be together more often…" the princess said, a tear forming in her right eye. She put her hand up to her eye, and got rid of the tear. "No, I shouldn't be acting so selfish, I've got Zelda and Samus still, and of course there's always Palutena and Lucina. It's just…" she fell to the floor, no longer fighting back the tears. "I just want to see you more Rosie… I really do…" Peach eventually leaned against the wall of the trophy room, and was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Rosalina had been making a visit to the Trophy Gallery as well, but had stayed hidden when she saw Peach have her small moment, the whole time feeling guilty for not going to confront her friend and ease her pain. Rosalina then made her way to Peach. She crouched down, and brushed stray hair from her lovely face. She then gave her a kiss on the cheek, and picked her up, bringing the sleepy princess to her room. 'Oh Peach… If only I was strong enough to tell you why I'm never with you…"

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of a "Feels Alert". The idea for this was much different when I began, but I wanted to make the chapter more emotional. This is the first time I've ever tried an approach like this, and I feel that I did well on it! Let me know what you guys thought of it, and stayed tuned for more!**


	4. Bowser

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I'm really pleased with how it came out, and I think it's the best one so far. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Whaddya mean I'm suspended from matches for a week?!"

"Well, you set the front lawn on fire, which sent Wario to the infirmary."

"Bah! The fatass was asking for it! He called me a wimp! In front of my own kid!"

"So you recklessly attacked him, instead of arranging a match to settle your affairs in?"

"I, well, uh..." Bowser knew that Master Hand had him beat. The Koopa King had always had a short temper, and he had a "less thinking, more action" mentality, which had gotten him in enough trouble in the past. He then sighed and looked at the floating hand. "Look, I know I messed up, and I didn't mean for the fa- I mean, Wario, to get hurt. But can you just ease up on the punishment?"

Master Hand rubbed his fingers together. "Well, I was going to have you assigned to garbage duty, but I don't think giving you work time in the kitchen is such a bad idea. I'm sure Mr. Game &amp; Watch could use the help. Plus, I've heard you're a good cook." Bowser narrowed his eyes a bit. "How long will this be then?" Master Hand thought to himself for a moment. "You'll be in there for three meals a day, the whole week of your suspension." Bowser then looked up at clock hanging on the wall, seeing that it was almost five thirty. "Well, I'd better be on my way then. Gotta help with dinner after all." He said with a laugh as he rose from his chair and walked out of Master Hand's office.

Bowser Jr. was waiting outside the office, and ran over to his father when he saw him. "So what happened? Did he kick you out?" Bowser looked down at his son. "Nah, I'm just suspended from matches for a week. Plus I gotta help Game &amp; Watch with meals too." Bowser Jr. winced at the news. "Ouch... no matches for week? That's gotta be rough. But hey, helping in the kitchen won't be so bad! You're a great cook for me at home!" Bowser smiled. "You're right on that. Now you go find something to do until dinner. Paint Shadow blue, or something." The Koopa prince then ran off, eager to see Shadow's reaction to his new look.

Bowser then made his way into the kitchen, where he saw Mr. Game &amp; Watch waiting for him. "I take it the Hand told you I'd be coming then, right?" Game &amp; Watch nodded his head. "Well," Bowser said clasping his hand together. "What're we making tonight?" The black humanoid brought a piece of paper over to Bowser, which had the list of what would be served for dinner over the week. "Spaghetti and meatballs, huh? Well, let's get started then." The two washed their hands and went to work immediately, with Bowser making the garlic bread and noodles, while Game &amp; Watch handled the meatballs and sauce.

A little less than an hour later, the two were setting the table for dinner. Bowser was impressed with his work, and it seemed that Game &amp; Watch was as well. "So, how'd I do?" He asked the the paper thin man. Game &amp; Watch gave a thumbs up, which Bowser took as a sign of a job well done. "Heh heh, thanks. I'm gonna go get the food, you good with that?" Game &amp; Watch simply nodded, prompting Bowser to head back to the kitchen. "Heh, maybe this won't be so bad after all." He thought aloud.

* * *

**Man, I love seeing the feedback you guys give me. It really helps to motivate me to keep writing this series. Well, the next chapter is Rosalina's and it'll be continuing where Peach's left off. I'm hoping to have it out in time for Christmas, so i hope you guy will look forward to it!**


	5. Rosalina

**Hey! I got this one out earlier than I thought I would! Today's actually the night before Finals start for me, so I really wanted to get this out before those ruined my mental state, heh heh. Anyway, in this chapter, we get some closure on what happened after Rosalina carried Peach out of the Trophy Gallery. It'll be quite the experience for them.**

* * *

Rosalina approached Peach's room, and tried opening the door as best she could with the sleeping princess still in her arms. After successfully opening the door, Rosalina approached Peach's bed, and gently laid her down on the soft bedsheets. Looking down at Peach, Rosalina couldn't help but feel a twinge of desire in her heart. She had always been infatuated with Peach, but her feelings had only increased since arriving at the mansion. Rosalina then lowered herself onto the bed, and gazed at Peach, stroking the princess's face with her hand.

"Oh Peach... All I want is to tell you how I feel about you. How I just want to be with you at all times, but I'm just too scared that I'll embarrass myself. How I secretly hope you love me too. I just want to tell you everything." Rosalina then moved her face to Peach's and planted a kiss on the young princess's lips. As she pulled away from her face, Rosalina saw Peach's face twitch, prompting her to quickly sit up, and act as if she had never made such intimate contact with her friend. Peach slowly rose to sitting position, and stretched, yawning. "Oh, how long was I sleeping?" Peach asked aloud, not knowing that Rosalina was with her. She then took a double take, realizing that she was no longer in the Trophy Gallery, but in her room. "H-how did I get here?"

"Well, I guess you have me to uh, blame for that." Rosalina spoke up. Peach quickly turned her head, shocked, and ecstatic to see Rosalina in her room. "Rosalina! I-it's so good to see you! Wait, you carried me in here? All by yourself?" Rosalina smiled and nodded, blushing a bit. "Well, yes. It wasn't too hard really. You're actually quite light." Peach blushed at this statement. The two awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments before Rosalina started to rise to her feet.

"Well, I suppose I should get going. I'm sure you have important things to do today." Peach quickly lunged for Rosalina's arm, grabbing hold of it tightly. "Wait! Please, don't leave!" Rosalina blushed wildly. "W-well, if you insist, I guess I can stay." Rosalina sat back down on the bed, much closer to Peach than before, the two princesses hips nearly touching each other's. There was a moment of silence before Peach cleared her throat to speak. "Um, Rosalina? There's something that I need to tell you." Rosalina's heart began beating at a faster pace. "W-well, what ever it is, feel free to tell me." Peach blushed again, and leaned towards Rosalina. "Well, it's just that... I love you." Peach leaned in towards Rosalina's face, and initiated a passionate kiss. While initially shocked at this sudden action, Rosalina quickly embraced it, and wrapped her arms around Peach.

After about a minute, the two broke apart, and noticed that they were blushing profusely. Rosalina then awkwardly smiled. "So, you're gay then?" Peach nodded her head. "Yeah. Did you really think Mario and I had something going on between us? We're just really close friends." Rosalina then set her hand on Peach's leg. "So, you really do love me?" Peach smiled at her friend. "Of course! I just didn't know how you'd react to it." Rosalina smiled in return. "Well, now that we're both out of the closet to each other, you wanna go find something to do? After all, I've kind of been keeping my distance since we got here." Peach hugged her new girlfriend. "I'd love that Rosie."

* * *

**I'm really, really happy with how this one turned out, since this was my first real attempt at a good yuri story. Obviously Bowser Jr.'s chapter is gonna be next, and Dr. Mario's will be posted soon after, being the last update of 2014. I've actually finished his already, so that's why his is gonna come out pretty much right after Junior's. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this one, and if you've got any suggestions, make sure to let me know! **


End file.
